


Spook Me Daddy

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Halloween, M/M, Rough Sex, dubcon, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Kevin has a fetish. He’s nervous about Crowley finding out about it, but with Halloween in the air, it’s inevitable.





	Spook Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 31 days of Halloween happening now on my tumblr (linked below)

Kevin couldn't help himself. Something about the way Crowley barked orders to his subordinates with his eyes flashing red and his voice raised. It gave him chills. If it went on long enough, it made him hard. But it wasn't just Crowley being domineering, not that that _wasn't_ hot, Crowley terrified him when he was like that. He really kicked up Kevin's fight or flight and Kevin knew that fight was not an option. All it took was one word and Kevin was nothing more than a rabbit backed into a corner. His heart pounded and he needed to run, but some loose wire in his brain told him to run _to_ Crowley rather than away.

The thought of Crowley finding out about it scared and embarrassed him. What kind of person gets off on their very soul being threatened?

Halloween was just around the corner and Crowley was a little more excited about it than Kevin expected. It wasn't like demons celebrated Halloween or anything. Kevin found himself hanging off of Crowley's arm while they visited all the spookiest places. Crowley showed him ghosts that had haunted castles for centuries and lost remains of adventurers that had perished just out of reach of the treasures they sought. It was scary, but it wasn't Crowley scary. At least, Kevin enjoyed traveling around and setting the Halloween mood. At the end of their little trip, Kevin was sure Crowley was pouting.

Back home, Kevin tucked himself into bed, unsure of where Crowley was. He probably had something important to attend to. The demon didn't need sleep, but he often liked to lay with Kevin at night. At the very least, he always told him goodnight. Kevin laid back against the pillows with only the light from the bedside lamp still shining while he waited for Crowley to return. He had almost fallen asleep when the door creaked open. Familiar foot steps approached the bed and Crowley stepped into the light. His red eyes stood out in the darkness.

“Crowley?” Kevin asked sleepily.

“Did you think that you were safe here, Kevin?” Crowley's voice rumbled.

Kevin sat up a little more awake now. “What are you talking about?”

“Did you think that you were my favorite pet?” The demon stalked around the bed.

“Crowley?” Kevin backed away from him.

“Am I scaring you, darling?” Crowley's face came into the light and he smiled.

Kevin nodded his head. “What's going on?”

“I know, Kevin. About your little fetish. Do you like it when daddy scares you?” Crowley planted his knee on the mattress and leaned over him. “Do you?”

Kevin whined. He swallowed hard. He tried, but he couldn't find his voice. He nodded his head.

The demon licked his lips. He put his hands on either side of Kevin's body, caging him in. His red eyes seemed to suck all of the light from the room. “Do you know all of the terrible things that I do every day, little one? Do you tremble to watch me work?”

Kevin whimpered. He was trembling now.

“Do you get hard sitting beside me as I turn worthless demons into charcoal?”

Kevin shivered. “Yes, my king.”

Crowley growled, diving in to catch Kevin's lips with his own. His tongue made a forceful entrance into Kevin's mouth to taste him. Kevin couldn't help that he was still shaking even as pleasure tingled through his brain. A hand wrapped around his throat and Kevin moaned. His heart was beating a little too quick, even if making out with the King of Hell always got his heart pounding. That hand around his neck could twist at any time and kill him.

Crowley let him up, only to pull off his clothes, before shoving him down again into the mattress. His teeth dug deep into the meat of his throat, then again into his shoulder. Kevin felt like _prey_. He squirmed in Crowley's hold and the demon's teeth sunk deeper. When Crowley finally pulled away, he was panting from the pain. The demon chuckled as he looked down on him.

“You're a mess, darling. Do you want my cock?” 

Kevin could feel Crowley's erection against his hip where they were pressed together. He rocked himself up against it. “Yes, please, my king.”

Thanks to Crowley's abilities he had Kevin slicked up and his own cock free of his pants in a second. He pushed into Kevin slowly, holding him down by his throat. Filled up and pinned beneath the demon, Kevin squirmed. Crowley fucked him slow, red eyes staring deep into his own. There was a cold, primal, fear in his soul. Still, he moaned with every thrust of the demon's hips. His hands held on to Crowley's shoulders, but his power pinned his arms above his head as if with invisible hands.

“Your my little toy, darling. Mine to do whatever I please with,” Crowley told him. “Look at you, pinned down and helpless like an insect.”

Kevin shivered. “All yours, Crowley,” he croaked past the hand pressing against his windpipe. His pulse throbbed under Crowley's palm. He couldn't help rocking his hips up against Crowley with each thrust, but with his upper body held so firmly, he couldn't move much. That only made it better. 

Crowley took apart his trapped prey. Kevin's eyes watered, from the intense fucking, from the hand on his throat, from the fearful tremors still rolling through him when he focused too long on Crowley's eyes. He knew he was making the most pathetic whimpering noises, but he couldn't help it. He was hard for his own demise. He felt so soft, so vulnerable. Crowley cock went deep, touching all his softest spots. The head of his cock made a slow, firm pass against his prostate. Kevin came untouched on the demon's cock, calling out his name. Crowley groaned as he filled him up.

Then, Crowley was releasing him and tucking Kevin into his arms. He pet his hair and kissed his forehead. “Perfect, Kevin, my darling. Always perfect.”

Kevin was practically purring. “Thank you, Crowley. That was amazing.”

Crowley chuckled. “I thought you'd like that.”

“Scare me again tomorrow night.”

“But it won't be Halloween anymore.”

“You don't need a reason to be scary and you know it,” Kevin told him. He knew well just how scary Crowley could get.

“Of course, dear. I'll scare you whenever you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
